See You Later
by Starrgurl327
Summary: This is my very first fanfic so bear with me. Gohan and Videl meet at a young age and become the best of friends. They promised to always be tight 'til the end. That is until some unfortunate things happened. And what's with Videl and her necklace? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"This**"** – Talking

_This_ – Thinking

Hey it's Starr here and I'm so excited to write this story. I really hope you like it. Comments/ Reviews are wanted but please be nice …ohhh btw Goku doesn't die after Cell.

**Chapter 1**

It has been 2 months since the defeat of Cell. And the people of now renamed Satan City are still celebrating and partying hard for their World Champ has saved the world, or so they think he did. But far away in the 439 mountain area, our favorite family was having a celebration of their own. Today is Gohan's 12th birthday and everybody's there, and when I mean everybody, I mean EVERYBODY. Well except for Bulma, she's running a little late.

When the Cell Games ended, Mr. Satan's new company, Satan Industries has been competing against Capsule Corp. to see who the best is, but when Satan Ind. realized they couldn't beat CC, they decided to work with them, befriend them much to Bulma's dislike and annoyance. Mr. Satan was persistent and wanted to work with Bulma, so for the media and good publicity Mr. Satan asked Bulma to babysit his 11 year old daughter, Videl. So here is Bulma waiting for this little girl to come out the monstrous mansion.

"Hurry up would you! I have to be somewhere!" yelled Bulma as she is constantly honking the horn. She's been waiting for the past 20 minutes. _What is taking this girl so freaking long?!_ Right when she was going to honk again, Videl came running out clad in a red v-neck shirt with black trimming and skinny blue jeans with red and black hi-tops. She hopped in the hover car pulling her hair in high ponytail "Sorry".

Bulma looked at her "What in the world took you so long? I told you I had a party to go to."

Videl reached into her bag and pulled out a little box that was neatly wrapped in blue and red stripes with a sparkly white bow on top "I was wrapping this." Bulma looked at the box and looked back to the sky "Well whatever it is, it and you made me late!"

"God Bulma I said I was sorry!"

"Hmph" The rest of the way was silent. Videl looked out the window, while twirling her ruby red heart necklace; she watched a pretty blue bird fly right next to them. _Lucky bird! Man I'll do just about anything to fly like that bird… Maybe I can somehow! Those people at the Cell Games did it, so why can't I?_

"Hey Bulma, do you ever wish you could fly? I mean outside a car or plane."

Bulma smiled "Yeah it would be nice to fly, but to be honest I'd rather stay grounded."

Videl looked at Bulma with all seriousness "Do you think people can fly Bulma? Like those people at the Cell Games? I know daddy said it was all a trick, but I find that kinda hard to believe, don't you?"

Bulma turned her head sharply at her. _What do I say to that? I don't want to lie to her, and I can't tell her that people can fly…_ "Well… I…hmmm, well Videl," Bulma looked out into the distance looking for a way out, than she spotted the small house "Hey look we're here!" Videl looked at Bulma suspiciously but let it go.

They landed and both Videl and Bulma hopped out of the car. While Bulma capsulized her car, Videl walked around the front lawn in wonder. Listening to the wind blow between the trees, hearing the water run in the nearby creek, and the birds chirping brought peace and happiness to Videl. _Oh wow it's so beautiful and peaceful. I could definitely live out here someday, wow!_

"Videl" Videl jumped at the sound of her name and ran to see what Bulma wants.

When she ran in the house she was met with a whole bunch of strange people staring at her. She quickly grabbed for her necklace. She had the tendency to do that when she was upset or in this case nervous, it gave her reassurance and comfort.

Bulma put a hand on her shoulder "Everyone this Videl," She looked at Videl "Videl this is everyone, I'll let them introduce themselves since there is so many." Bulma smiled and gave Videl a gentle nudge forward. Twirling her necklace and looking at the ground, Videl said in a shy voice "Hello."

Multiple hellos were said, and it was at that point when Videl looked up at the people who made her feel welcomed. She looked around and her eyes halted at a pair of onyx eyes. _How strange. I have never seen black eyes before. For such dark eyes, they are so bright. And he's kinda cute._ Videl let go of her necklace not needing the comfort of her necklace anymore now that she found it in the little boy's eyes.

Gohan looked at Videl with his mouth slightly open. _Wow she's pretty. It's kinda hard to believe that that oaf could have such a pretty daughter._ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Videl approach him. He tensed up when she got within arm's reach of him.

Videl put out her hand and said "Hi my name's Videl" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"This"- Talking

_This_ – Thinking

So far I like the reviews. So I am going to continue this story and hopefully you guys like what path it takes.

**Chapter 2**

Videl put her hand out and said "Hi my name's Videl" she smiled.

Gohan was at a loss for words. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and he was blubbering. _Man she is so pretty._ That was literally all Gohan can think about.

Videl looked at him with her hand still out waiting for him to introduce himself. She raised an eyebrow getting ready to ask what was wrong when she saw a short bald man nudge the boy.

"Hey bro," Krillen whispered with a smirk on his face "It's a hand; you're supposed to shake it."

Gohan shook his head coming back from la la land and smiled at Videl. "Uhh hi," his voice cracked and Krillen stood behind him trying so hard not to laugh, Videl smiled. Gohan blushed and shook her hand and noticed how warm it was and how it fit perfectly. Gohan just stared at her.

"…your name?" Videl said.

"Oh yeah my name," he said with his voice a little too high. Gohan quickly brought his voice back to normal and said "My name is Gohan Son."

Videl's eyes widened. "Gohan as in with a 'G'?"

Gohan raised his eyebrow and said uncertainly "Yeah why?"

Videl smiled from ear to ear while letting go of his hand. _Ha Ha! I knew it!_ She quickly took her bag off her back and started digging through it while everyone in the room looked on in curiosity. Videl pulled out the neatly wrapped box that made her and Bulma late for the party and gave it to Gohan.

"Here this is for you. I was walking in some antique store looking for something to give for your birthday. It was hard since I didn't know what you liked," Gohan opened the box and inside was a keychain with a shiny black 'G' hanging. He looked at Videl with a confused look.

Videl continued blabbing on excitedly "I saw that and I got this feeling that I should buy it for you. I had a feeling that your name started with a 'G' and I was RIGHT!" Videl laughed victoriously.

Gohan smiled at her. _ I like how her eyes sparkle when she laughs._ "How did you know? Are you a psychic or something?"

Before Videl could stop herself, she blurted out "No. I mean I don't think I am. When I make a prediction or I need to make a decision, I get this tingly feeling in the back of my head. I'm usually never wrong. So I guess I kinda am."_ Why am I telling him this?! Daddy told me not to tell people about my gifts…but I feel like I can trust them, like I can fit in with them. And when it comes to feelings I'm usually never wrong._

"Wow that's cool! Thanks." Gohan smiled at her.

Videl smiled even bigger, if that's even possible. _For once someone isn't completely freaked out about one of my gifts! This feels great! Maybe for once I don't have to hide!_ "You're very welcome Gohan."

Gohan blushed and looked away from her, it was then that he noticed everyone looking at them like they knew something both him and Videl didn't know and it kinda unnerved Gohan. He cleared his throat, put the keychain in his pocket and turned to his 2 month pregnant mother and said "Hey mom is lunch ready? I'm starving."

ChiChi looked down at her son "Oh yeah, it's about that time isn't it? Ok everyone grab a dish and head outside." ChiChi reached down to pick up the turkey roast but it was snatched away by someone else. She looked up and saw that it was her husband with a disapproving look on his face.

"No ChiChi this is too heavy for you." Goku said in an authoritative tone.

ChiChi rolled her eyes "For the love of God Goku, I'm pregnant NOT handicapped!" She glared daggers in his eyes "Now give me the damn turkey."

"Now Chi, I really don't thin-" Goku was interrupted by the searing pain of the infamous frying pan on his head. ChiChi snatched the turkey roast out of his hands and marched outside where everything was set up. A massive picnic blanket was set on the ground with the food in the middle everyone was laughing at Krillen's bad karaoke and having a good time.

When the bad karaoke ended and Goku's throbbing lump subsided everyone started to talk to each other. Goku and ChiChi were cuddled up to each other silently talking. Bulma and 18 were chatting and playing with little Trunks. Tien and Yamcha were talking about each other's lives. Master Roshi was sitting in a chair looking at his magazines even though ChiChi strictly told him not to bring. Krillen and Gohan were talking about anything and everything and knowing Krillen there was probably a little teasing here and there. Vegeta and Piccolo were leaning under different trees. Videl was the only one alone. She just looked around at everyone having a good time (A/N: Everyone already introduced themselves…didn't really feel like writing that). _Maybe I'll go sit with Bulma._ She was about to get up when she heard someone talking to her.

"Oh wow that's a beautiful necklace you have there."

Videl turned to the voice and saw that it was ChiChi. ChiChi was sitting in between Goku's legs with his arms wrapped around her both with smiles on their faces, it reminded Videl of her parents and it brought sadness in her heart.

"Thank you Mrs. Son." Videl said grabbing her necklace "I've had for as long as I can remember. My daddy said that my mom made it as a present for being born or something like that."

"Please call me ChiChi, and does your mom have some kind of jewelry shop? I'm not big on jewelry, but that necklace is absolutely lovely."

Videl smiled "Thank you ChiChi," but as soon as that smile appeared it was quickly turned into a frown "She did have a business but we had to shut it down." Unbeknownst to them Bulma was listening on the conversation and had been trying to get ChiChi's attention to tell her to shut up.

"Well…why?" ChiChi saw Bulma motioning with her hands to stop by swinging her hands back and forth across her neck. ChiChi shrugged and looked at her confused as if to say 'what?'

"Well because…umm my mom…she died." Videl said quietly, but everyone heard it and went silent. They all looked at her with sympathetic frowns.

ChiChi's eyes widen in horror "Oh my, Videl I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Bulma smacked her head with her hand. Videl grabbed her necklace tightly and looked down so her bangs can hide her face. A single tear fell down as she said "Yeah me too." It was silent after that no one knew what to say after that. Unbeknownst to everyone, a certain toddler was crawling away very sneaky like. Bulma was the first to snap out of it.

She looked around "Trunks?" Everyone then came back down to earth and looked around. They spotted Trunks by the picnic basket reaching to the top to get some food.

Bulma giggled "Are you still hungry?" That smile on her face quickly vanished when she saw that there was a knife on top of the basket slipping off the top. Bulma quickly stood up making her way to Trunks "No Trunks!" When she was half way there the knife fell and slit the inside of baby Trunks' arm. Trunks looked at his arm and saw that his arm was bleeding profusely. He didn't know what to do so he just cried. Bulma quickly picked him up and examined the 3 inch flesh wound and grabbed a napkin and put pressure on it.

"Someone go get the first aid kit QUICK!" Bulma yelled to no one in particular. A few seconds later Gohan appeared beside Bulma with the kit and Bulma went to work.

Vegeta scowled at the whole scene and said "The brat is weak. That is like a paper cut compared to what he will endure in battles."

Bulma spun around furiously and yelled at her jerk of a husband "HE'S STILL A GODDAMN BABY YOU BIG-HEADED JERK! AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HIM BEING IN BATTLES?! HE'S YOUR SON AND HE'S HURT AND YOUR STANDING THERE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT HE'S WEAK?!" Bulma heard Trunks cry louder and went back to fixing him up still furious at Vegeta. _That man is going to get it. If he thinks me yelling at him is all I'm gonna do then he has another thing coming!_ All the while Videl stood close by looking at what just transpired. _I can help, but daddy would kill me if he ever found out that I used this gift…but what he doesn't know won't hurt right? But should I risk it? I've made friends I don't want to freak them out!_ Then Videl got the similar tingly feeling in the back of her head and she knew what she should do.

"Hey Bulma," Videl said making her way to her.

"What is it hun?" Bulma replied not looking away from Trunks. She waited for a reply but when it didn't come she looked up at Videl and was surprised to see with such a determined look on her face. It was a new look for her.

"I can help." Videl said with such determination it surprised everyone around.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"This" – Talking

_This_ – Thinking

Ok guys this is where the good stuff happens! I rrreeeaaallllyyyyy hope you guys like it! This is the make it or break it part.

**Chapter 3**

"I can help." Videl said with such determination it surprised everyone around.

"Umm sure…just hand me the peroxide." Bulma said a little surprised at Videl's sudden change of attitude.

"No, that's not what I meant."

Now Bulma is confused. "What?" Bulma said shaking her head as if to shake the confusion away. "Look you said you want to help, sure I don't mind, just pass-" Bulma was interrupted when Videl picked Trunks up and sat down with her legs crossed and Trunks sitting on her lap facing her. Videl quickly but gently took off all the gauze and the cut started to bleed again, but not as bad as before.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Bulma was getting up and had her arms extended reaching for Trunks, but was again interrupted with a hand in her face telling her to stop. Bulma was shocked, confused, but mostly frustrated. _What the hell is with this chick?! What is she doing?!_

"Videl what are you doing?" Bulma said with so much uncertainty that it made Videl question herself. _Maybe I shouldn't do this… No! I have to. I know I can trust them even though I only met them 20 minutes ago._

Videl looked Bulma in the eyes and saw the fear, confusion, and uncertainty in her eyes. Videl couldn't blame her; I mean her son is in the care of an 11 year old girl, what mother wouldn't be a little worried?

Videl's eyes soften "Just trust me Bulma." Videl smiled and Bulma somewhat relaxed but still stayed close just in case something went wrong. Videl turned her attention to Trunks and everyone gathered around to see what this girl is up to. Videl was getting a little nervous; wanting some comfort and reassurance instead of going for her necklace she looked away from Trunks and found those warm black eyes. Gohan smiled warmly at her and she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach, she blushed. _Ok I can do this._

Videl looked at Trunks with a determined look in her eyes. Trunks whimpered a bit a little scared and in pain.

"Shhh. It's ok. I won't hurt you I promise." Videl smiled. She put her head to Trunks' and started humming a little lullaby her mother used to sing to calm her down (A/N: For those who want to know, she's humming Beauty Song(Jia Ren Qu) from the movie House of the Flying Daggers. It's a really pretty song). When she finished humming she brought two fingers to her mouth, she kissed her fingers and slowly brought them away with a sparkly red and gold trail following it she placed her two fingers on the still bleeding cut and little Trunks' arm began to glow a magnificent mixture of gold and red swirls. When the arm stopped glowing, the cut and blood was gone. Trunks giggled from not feeling anymore pain and from seeing the pretty colors on his arm. Everyone's mouths hung open nearly touching the ground. 5 minutes passed. Krillen was the first to speak.

"Holy shit!" Then everyone joined in with 'oh my god's' and 'the hell's?' and other colorful exclamations.

Bulma took Trunks from Videl and watched him play with his arm to see if the colors will appear again. She looked at Videl in awe and wonder.

"How did you do that?"

Videl looked around at everyone around and saw questioning looks. She stood up, _well here goes nothing._ Videl sighed "I knew how to do it since I was 4. I was playing outside and tripped and fell on a rock. My knee was bleeding nonstop and it hurt so badly. Usually my mom would tell me that 'it's ok' and sing me that song I was humming to calm me down but she was at work that day. So I closed my eyes and sung that song to myself and when I opened them it was gone. I told my dad, of course he didn't believe me so I cut myself in front of him and I did it again. He told me to never do that in public and explained why and I promised I never would."

"Why did you do it now?" Gohan said. Videl turned to him and got that fluttery feeling again, she blushed and looked away.

She shrugged "I don't know. I guess because I feel like I can trust you guys. I'm getting this strange feeling that I'm not alone in this. It's confusing yet comforting." Everyone looked at each other with confused and worried looks. Vegeta on the other hand was fed up and annoyed.

"Ok," Vegeta said in an irritated tone "Who and _what_ the hell are you?"

Videl was a little…no a lot taken aback by the harshness in his voice "W-what are you talking about?"

Vegeta laughed a not to friendly laugh and it scared Videl. "What am I talking about?! I'm talking about the fact that you healed my brat with sparkly magic. No human can do that! So I'll ask again," Vegeta stalked closer to Videl "Who and _WHAT_ are you?!"

Videl stumbled back and tripped over something and landed on her butt. She was on the verge of tears. _ This was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. What have I done?!_

Seeing Videl's eyes water, Gohan's blood started to boil. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Videl facing Vegeta. He was absolutely furious. If looks could kill, Vegeta would be dead before he hit the ground.

"Leave her alone Vegeta." Said Gohan with such malice in his voice it made everyone and Vegeta back away in shock. Vegeta looked at Videl who watched with wide scared, tear-filled eyes and looked back at the boy he grew to respect and scoffed.

"Fine brat, but if she grows up with more ridiculous powers and destroys us all," Vegeta said as he makes his way back to his place on the tree "Don't come crying to me." He finished while crossing his arms.

Gohan turned around and saw Videl look at him with sad eyes. He reached a hand out to her, she grabbed it and Gohan hauled her up.

"Don't worry about him. He can be a real jerk sometimes." Gohan said with a smile. In the background

Bulma laughed sarcastically "Sometimes?!"

Gohan put his free hand behind his neck and laughed nervously. Videl giggled "Thank you"

Gohan looked in her eyes. _So beautiful._ He blushed and said with his head still behind his neck "Your welcome."

They stared at each other for a while. Then Videl noticed that she was still holding his hand, she quickly let go while blushing.

ChiChi intruded the little scene by saying "Ok everyone time for cake!" (A/N: I bet you forgot it was a birthday party hehehee).

"Oh Yeah cake time!" Goku yelled excitedly (A/N: …shocker)

Everyone rushed to get some cake. Before Gohan could run and get some, Videl grabbed his arm.

"Hey Gohan, does this mean we're friends?" Videl asked hopefully looking him in the eyes.

Gohan smiled from ear to ear "Of course!" He grabbed Videl's hand "Now let's go get some cake."

Videl smiled and nodded and they both ran to eat some cake before a certain spikey headed Saiyan ate it all. Videl smile at everyone. _Maybe it wasn't a mistake._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"This"- Talking

_This_ – Thinking

I first want to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with starting school, band camp and whatnot and I haven't been on the computer much and the little time I did have on the computer was writing this...now that school is starting I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Thanks :)

**Chapter 4**

It has been 3 weeks since Gohan's birthday party and everyone has warmed up to the obvious new group member, well everyone except Vegeta of course. No one really understood what crawled up the cranky Saiyan's ass not like they ever did, but the way he went off on Videl at the party it worried them. What about Videl that made him so cautious about the future? What could she possibly do? And what did he mean by 'ridiculous powers'? They knew that Vegeta must know something about the girl, but no one dared to ask, at least not yet. Videl knew that that Vegeta guy wasn't her biggest fan, but until she figured out why, she steered clear away from him as much as possible. The man scared the crap out of her.

Aside from the mystery going on, something good has come out of the 3 weeks. Gohan and Videl have become closer and closer as the days went by, they now consider themselves best friends. They both have learned so much about each other. Gohan learned more about Videl's psychic and healing powers, he learned that she's a fighter just like him, he also learned about her favorite color purple, her favorite foods, her number 1 wish, and that once you get to know her, she isn't always that shy, innocent, nice little girl. She has a Vegeta side to her, it frightens and intrigues Gohan, and he also learned more about Videl's mom, but not too much since Videl didn't really like talking about her. Videl on the other hand found out that Gohan has been training since he was 4, that he's been left out in the wilderness alone for 6 months, and that he's been in a lot of fights, of course he doesn't go in detail about it. When Videl found out that they were both fighters she insisted that they spar together, Gohan shut down the idea because (1) he's like more than 10x stronger than her and (2) he never fought a girl. Videl made a big deal out of it and finally convinced Gohan to fight and train with her.

So here they are in a meadow a half mile away from Gohan's house training. Right now they are taking a break and lying in the grass catching their breath (well at least Videl is) under a shade tree in silence just loss in their thoughts. Gohan was thinking that maybe he should tell Videl that he can fly. _I think it's the right thing to do. I mean if she obviously trusts me enough with her secrets, I can trust her with mine…or at least this one. Besides she always wish she could fly and I can probably teach her. Oh man this is going to be great! _Gohan stole a glance at Videl and saw she was staring at the clouds. Videl sensing Gohan staring at her looked at him and saw him smiling that smile that gives her butterflies. She smiled back.

Gohan stood up and looked at her with a mischievous grin. Videl tilted her head confused as to what he had planned. Gohan brought out his hand "I have something to show you."

Videl looked at him a little uncertain and grabbed his hand "What is it?"

Gohan helped her up and smiled "It's a surprise."

Videl gave Gohan a skeptic look "Will I like the surprise?"

Gohan's smile grew "No you'll love the surprise, just follow me."

They went further out in the meadow away from the trees. When they reached the middle, Gohan stopped walking and turned to Videl. Videl looked at Gohan expectantly and Gohan smile and shrugged with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Videl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms leaning on her left leg, something she did when she is waiting for something "Ok Gohan what's this 'surprise'?"

"Well it's a secret of mine. I decided that since you told me your secrets, it's only fair that I tell you one of mine." Gohan said

Videl now intrigued stood up straight "Ok what is it?"

"Ok well…I can fly."

There was an awkward silence so tense that the wind stopped blowing, birds stopped chirping. Just silence. Gohan was about to say something when Videl just busted out laughing. Gohan totally caught by surprise of the reaction took a step back.

"You're kidding right?" Videl kept laughing "No one can fly" She looked at Gohan and noticed that he wasn't laughing not even smiling, he looked confused. _But why?_

Videl's smile fell and pointed to Gohan "You're not kidding are you?"

Gohan just shook his head and levitated a foot off the ground; he looked at Videl and chuckled to himself.

Videl stood there with her eyes bugging out and her mouth wide open. _I have to be seeing things. This is unreal! No one can fly! This has to be some kind of joke, and it's not very funny._ Gohan looked at the ground as he descended.

"See I told yo-" Gohan was interrupted by an angry Videl marching her way towards him. Gohan raised his hands in front of his face waving them with a panic look on his face.

"V-videl?"

"Gohan you jerk!" Videl stood right in his face pointing accusingly at him "What kind of sick joke is this?!" Gohan was completely taken aback by her reaction "Videl I-" "I told you my dream and lifelong wish is to fly and you rub it in my face knowing that it's impossible to fly?!"

"Listen Vi, I can explain." Gohan said frantically trying to make things right, but just made it worse.

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN?!" Gohan got down on his knees covering his head. _Well that worked out nicely._

"What can you explain Gohan?! Huh? Explain the fact that you're letting me know that wishes don't come true?!" Videl turned away from Gohan with her right arm across her chest and her left elbow resting on the top of her hand grabbing her necklace and whispered "I thought you were my friend Gohan."

Gohan's head snapped up when he heard the hurt in her voice and saw she had her back to him. _Man I really hurt her feelings. There's got to be something I can do that will make her feel better and let her know that I wasn't trying to mean…I got it! It's risky but I'm willing to take it._ With a determined look on his face he walked up to Videl's back and picked her up bridal style.

Videl shrieked in surprise and blushed at the closeness not knowing what to make of it. _What the heck is he doing?! _ She looked at him with angry eyes "Gohan put me down!"

Gohan smiled sadly at her "I am your friend Videl, your best friend," He smiled cheekily "And as your best friend, I'm going to give you the experience of a life time!"

"Gohan what are you talking abou-AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan interrupted her by blasting off to the sky.

Videl was screaming her head off and Gohan was cringing from the searing pain her scream was giving him. "OH MY GOD HAHAHAAA! THIS IS AMAZING! HAHAHAHAA!"

Gohan was soon laughing along with her and doing loop-de-loops. He approached the lake and went so close to it, Videl put her hand out to touch the water while laughing in glee. After a while of flying around, Gohan landed outside his house and put Videl down.

"Oh wow! That was awesome! You can really fly!" Videl yelled excitedly

Gohan just smiled at her "Told you."

Videl's happy face fell instantly and looked at the ground "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk. I shouldn't have reacted like that-"

"No, you had every right to react like that," Gohan interrupted "I was dealing with your number 1 wish back there, I should have approached it differently. So I should be the one saying sorry. So, sorry."

Videl smiled, then she remembered something from earlier._ I wonder what he meant when he said 'one of his secrets'? If that's one of them, are the others this amazing? _ Behind her ChiChi called from the kitchen window "Kids I made cookies, come and get them!"

"Did I just hear cookies?!" said a voice that came from the other side of the house.

"No Goku, you can have some after the kids get some. Knowing you, you'll eat them all!"

"Aw come on Chi just one?" A clang sound rang out, and Gohan and Videl cringed.

"I said NO!" The two kids giggled at Goku's misfortune.

"We should probably go get some before dad starts to sneak them" Gohan started to walk his way to his house but was stopped when Videl jumped in front of him and grabbed his hand. Gohan blushed at the touch.

Videl quickly let go and looked at the ground while blushing "Uhh I just wanted to say thank you." She finally looked up at Gohan. He smiled "Your welcome Vi."

Then Videl did something that caught Gohan totally by surprise. Videl put her hand on Gohan's left shoulder and gently kissed his right cheek. She quickly pulled away and put her hand to her mouth, blushed and turned away running into the house giggling like a little school girl. Gohan on the other hand was frozen solid, he slowly brought his hand to his cheek while blushing and smiled. _She kissed me._ Unknown to them ChiChi watched the whole exchange with a huge smile on her face and sighed. _Puppy love is the sweetest when you're young. Reminds me of Goku and I._ She sighed again happily

Gohan remained there for 5 minutes replaying in his mind what had just transpired 5 minutes ago when Videl opened the door and yelled out "Come on Gohan! Your mom says if you don't get in here, she going to give all your cookies to your dad, and he's really hungry!" _Oh no he doesn't!_ Gohan snapped out of it and runs inside and they all eat there cookies. Yes even Goku too.

**OK there it is. So my plan is to basically make a couple one-shots of Gohan and Videl's blossoming friendship and around chapter 7 or 8 one of the "unfortunate" things happens. So stay tuned, and tell me what you think honestly. I have prepared myself for the harsh words that might be said. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"This" – Talking

_This_- Thinking

Hey guys. I want to start off by saying I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been EXTREMELY busy and on top of that I had a writer's block, but now I'm back and ready to go. Ohh and about my plan…screw it. I don't think it's gonna work out, I have a lot of in between stuff going on. Since I have some in between stuff I honestly don't know what chapter the first "unfortunate" thing happens. So just stay tuned. A little B/V in the beginning. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

…_2 months later_

Vegeta is training at 500x earth's gravity in the gravity chamber, throwing punches, kicking kicks, throwing blasts at training robots. This Saiyan has been training hard, not like he always does, this time is different, and it feels different. He is training because there is something or _someone_ bothering him. He doesn't know why but that girl got under his skin the moment he laid eyes on her and ever since she revealed her "special ability" he hasn't stopped thinking about it. It looked so familiar, and he doesn't know why. This doesn't usually happen to him and it's pissing him off very much. Vegeta threw a ki enhanced punch at the robot and the robot flew into the control system destroying both the robot and the controls and the gravity went back to normal.

Vegeta is walking down the hallway with the beaten up robot in his hands looking for his mate. He found her in the Motor Lab under the hood of a hovercar with a torch in her gloved hands while wearing a wielders helmet. Vegeta cleared his throat, but Bulma didn't hear him.

Vegeta scowled "Woman!"

Bulma jumped at the sound of her name. She turned the torch off and turned around taking the helmet off. Vegeta took her in. She was clad in baggy, dirty overalls her soft unusual blue hair tied in messy bun. She had grease smudges on her face with pieces of hair sticking to her face. Vegeta thought she looked absolutely beautiful. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw what was in her husband's hands. She frowned deeply. Coming out of his reverie and seeing that she noticed, Vegeta threw the damaged robot on the ground in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Fix it." He demanded.

Bulma looked down at the bot frowning. "Damn it Vegeta! This is the 6th time this week," she threw her hands up in the air "And it's only Wednesday!" Vegeta stared at her not really giving a shit.

"I want it ready to go before the day ends." Vegeta said demandingly

Vegeta saw Bulma's eyes fire up and smirked. "Well excuse me mister, but I have things to do! Unlike you I have to work here! I have better things to do than to fix your damn toy!" Bulma was closing in on Vegeta pointing an accusing finger at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes looking annoyed but he was really enjoying himself. "Just fix the damn robot woman."

Bulma was fuming. "NO! I'm sick and tired of fixing your robots over and over and _OVER_ again! I don't have time for this Vegeta! I have too much on my hands already and on top of that Videl's birthday party is today!" Vegeta frowned at the sound of _her_ name. "So if you want the robot so much, THAN FIX IT YOUR DAMN SELF!" She picked up a wrench and threw it at him. Vegeta tuned her out after hearing Bulma say _her _name. Bulma noticed this and grew worried. _Something's wrong. Vegeta isn't the one to just zone out like that._

Bulma got close to him again and put a soft hand on his bicep. Vegeta blinked and looked at Bulma "Today's her birthday?"

"Yeah," Bulma looked at him with worried eyes "Mr. Satan invited everyone, well Videl convinced him to invite all of us. Is everything ok Vegeta? You haven't been yourself since Videl came."

Vegeta blinked and scowled "I'm fine woman. Now get your hand off of me." Bulma frowned once again and removed her hand. _Jerk._ Than her eyes softened, _I know you're lying Vegeta. I know you._

"You know I really wish you would talk to me." Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at Bulma's upset face. As much as he likes to grind her gears, he hates it when she's upset.

Vegeta sighed "Just fix the robot Bulma."

Bulma was caught by complete and udder surprise. He rarely ever called her by her name, and it sounds nice coming from him.

She sighed and smiled "Fine I'll fix your robot." Vegeta grunted and nodded his head. Bulma bent down to pick up the broken parts and put them on the lab table getting to work. As Vegeta is walking out he decided to get on her nerves just for good measure.

"While you're at it, make sure you fix the control system too." Vegeta said laughing on the inside.

"VEGETAAAA!" Vegeta chuckled and left the room to get a bite to eat.

**I know, I know it's extremely short but I just had to post this up to let you guys know that I'm still amongst the living. Originally this would've been half maybe a fourth of the actual chapter but I wanted to give you guys something to read. So I hope you enjoyed a fourth of a chapter lol! R&R Please! Deuces!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

"This" – Talking

_This_- Thinking

_**This – **_Flashback/Memories

::This:: - Bond (only happen once…maybe twice in this chap.)

**Ok so this chapter will be twice as long since I cut the last chapter pretty short. The beginning of this will start right where it left off in the last chapter. Sooo...here we go.**

**Chapter 6**

"VEGETAAAA!" Vegeta chuckled and left the room to get a bite to eat.

As he walks to the kitchen to satisfy his rumbling Saiyan stomach, he remembered what Bulma said.

_**"NO! I'm sick and tired of fixing your robots over and over and OVER again! I don't have time for this Vegeta! I have too much on my hands already and on top of that Videl's birthday party is today!" **_but what he really heard was _**"Blah Blah Blah Vegeta! Blah Blah Blah something about hands on top of stuff Videl's birthday party is today blah blah blah!"**_

Vegeta opened the refrigerator grabbed a sandwich and started munching on it. _So it's the brats birthday party, well I'm sure as hell not going. When I think of her, I feel this horrible pain in my heart, I want to see her bleed, but why? What's my reason for feeling this way?! I don't even know her. Ok obviously she reminds me of something or someone from my past, but who? God dammit! What the hell is going on? To think I would know who from my past she reminds me of…it's kinda hard to forget...was my memory erased somehow?.. No impossible…right? Maybe not, because at Gohan's birthday, I obviously knew she had the power to destroy us all, but how? _ Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bulma come rushing in.

"Crap, crap, crap, shit! We're going to be late!"

Vegeta frowned at her "What the hell are you babbling about now woman?"

Bulma turned sharply at Vegeta "Videl's party starts in 30 minutes and I don't know if you noticed or not but look at me, I'm less than presentable at the moment!" Bulma than ran upstairs and running water could be heard from where Vegeta was.

"I'm not going." Silence. The water stopped running, all you could hear was Bulma's bare feet marching down the hall toward Vegeta. _Aw shit here comes another one of her rants._

Bulma stood at the entrance of the kitchen clad in nothing but a robe. "Excuse me?" Bulma said in a chilly voice.

Vegeta said sternly "I said I'm not going. I will stay here and train." Vegeta prepared himself for the ear-ringing rant that was to come.

"TRAIN FOR WHAT VEGETA?! IT'S BEEN FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS SINCE CELL! DON'T YOU THINK SOMETHING WOULD'VE HAPPENED BY NOW?!" Bulma ranted.

::Something has happened:: Vegeta looked deep into Bulma's eyes. Bulma could see it; she could see in his eyes that he was worried for some reason, confused even._ BUT WHY?!_

Bulma started walking towards him ::Vegeta what the hell is going on with you? You're really starting to worry me. Please talk to me:: Bulma stared at him with pleading eyes. Vegeta would have none of it though. He can't tell her or anyone for that matter, because he doesn't really know himself. He needs time. If parts of his memory were really erased, then he needs time to figure out why and how to get it back, by himself. _This is ridiculous._ The whole time Bulma is just staring at Vegeta while he is just lost in his thoughts. _Dammit! Why won't he talk to me?!_

Bulma sighed angrily "Fine, you can stay and do whatever the hell you want. I need to get ready." Bulma turned and walked away. With her back turned to him, tears came down her face. She's hurt. Her husband is lost and confused and he won't even talk to her! She feels neglected by her true love. Vegeta knows that she's crying, he can smell the salty water coming down her cheeks. He feels terrible, but this is the way it has to be for now. Now that the gravity room is still broken, he took to the sky and flew to a deserted place to train.

While that was happening, in Satan City Videl was roaming her humungous house looking for something to do. Everyone was either doing decorations or cooking food or cleaning getting ready for her party. Her dad was at some last minute meeting, much to her dislike. She narrowed her eyes. _If he is late, I promise to Gandhi I'll-" _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the TV on. She raised her eyebrow._ No one's watching it._ She shrugged; she has a whole half hour to kill…might as well.

She sat down on the couch and reached for the remote. Videl saw that someone had turned on soap operas. _Yukk._ Videl hates soap operas, there's way too much mushy sappiness going on, it makes her tooth hurt. But right when she was about to turn it to anything but this, she heard an emotional woman and a man arguing. _Hahaa you're going to lose this one buddy._ Apparently the guy was caught cheating on her but he was framed..but obviously she doesn't know that. As the argument went on Videl found herself getting into it.

"Oh my Kami Miranda! He obviously didn't kiss Brittany! Can't you see it in his eyes?! David is literally on his knees begging for you to understand that you big dummy! I mean COME ON!" Videl yelled with her arms swinging up and down. There was sound of someone clearing their throat. Videl spun around stunned, her eyes widen when she found out it was none other than Gohan. She quickly paused the show while blushing in embarrassment. _BUSTED! And watching soap operas of all things!_

"Hey." Gohan said with a nervous smile.

Videl straightened up still blushing in embarrassment "Uh hey, did you see all of that?"

Gohan laughed "Yeah. I didn't know you were so passionate about soap operas." Gohan laughed some more and Videl's blush deepened.

Videl waved her hands in front of her face "No I don't! I had nothing to do and this was on so-" Gohan held his hand up chuckling "Hey hey don't blow a gasket, I get it."

Videl sighed and smiled. Videl looked at the clock that Gohan was pretty early. "You do know you're early right?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be the first to wish you Happy Birthday. So, Happy Birthday!" Gohan took out a small semi-neatly wrapped box and handed it to her.

Videl smiled "Wow thanks!" _I wonder what it could be…_Than Videl got familiar tingly feeling in the back of her head and her smile widened. She opened the box and her face lit up even more if possible. _RIGHT AGAIN!_ She pulled out the gift and saw that it was a keychain similar to Gohan's keychain but this one had a shiny purple 'V' and there was a bigger chain going through the keychain making it into a necklace.

"Mine's the same way," Gohan said while pulling out his from under his shirt "I just thought key chains would be easier to lose."

"Do you like it?"

Videl ran up to him and gave him a big hug "Of Course! I love it!" Gohan smiled and hugged her back.

Videl released and took a step back and put the necklace on, that's when Gohan noticed what she was wearing…a dress. She was wearing a white flowy sleeveless sundress with a lace pattern all over. It dropped down to her knees and there was a red ribbon tied around right below her chest and formed a bow in the back. She also had her hair down and curly.

Videl saw that Gohan was staring at her. Not wanting attention now that she's wearing her least favorite thing she cleared her throat loudly. Gohan snapped out of it and saw Videl looking at the ground and was uncomfortably tugging on her dress.

"I think you look nice." Gohan said trying to make Videl feel less uncomfortable

Videl looked at him, saw that goofy smile and rolled her eyes "Please I look like a marshmallow!"

Gohan chuckled "Good I love marshmallows! Especially with chocolate and graham crackers! YUMM!"Gohan exclaimed happily while rubbing his tummy. Videl laughed at him and shook her head.

"Why thank you kind sir." She picked up the edges of her dress and attempted to curtsy. _Man they make it look easy on TV!_ Gohan laughed at her attempt and did a quick wave of his hand in the air and brought it down across his stomach and bowed "You're very welcome my fair lady." He said in a mock British deep voice. Videl laughed. Gohan smiled. He loved it when she laughed, the way her big blue eyes seem to sparkle. He straightened up and just stood there looking into her eyes and Videl did the same. _Black eyes? I don't think I'll ever get used to that…_ Videl continued to look into his eyes and same as Gohan, but unlike Gohan, Videl felt this unfamiliar, supernatural pull. _Hmm? What's this?_ The pull was getting stronger and she felt herself walk toward Gohan. _The heck is going on?! This is a new feeling._ As Videl continue to stare into Gohan's eyes, her vision was getting a little blurry, and there were little black dots growing larger and larger until everything went black, but the strange thing is, she didn't fall or faint. On the outside she looked absolutely fine, like nothing was wrong.

Videl was lost in nothing but darkness. She was absolutely terrified, this has never happened before. _Did I die? No that's impossible! I was feeling fine, than what happened?_ "Hello!" Videl continued to walk around to see if she could find anything, anyone that can help. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" When all hope seem to be lost she saw a tiny white light in the distance. _BINGO!_ She started running toward it, it got larger and larger, than she suddenly stopped running and looked around. _Wait a second, a bright white light at the end of a dark place, what if this is death? No stop it Videl! You didn't die, you just blacked out…right?_ Videl stood there waiting for that familiar tingly feeling to let her know what's going on, but it never came. "The heck?" She looked at the now larger white light and she swore she saw a figure in it. "HEYY!" She busted out into a hard sprint for the light. "Hey can you hear me?! Hello!" She ran right through the light and found herself in a grassy field. _What is this place?_ She wanted to walk around to see what she can find, but she couldn't. _Why can't I move?!_ She tried moving her legs again, still nothing happened.

"AHHHHHHH!" Videl screamed in frustration.

Videl put her hands on her left leg and tried with all her might to lift her leg, still nothing. Videl swore under her breath and stood up straight looking defeated. Right in front of her, she saw three figures coming into focus, and a crater forming. "What the hell?" She looked at the three figures and was happy to see two she knew.

"Goku, Piccolo!" She screamed happily. She waved at them "Hey I'm over here, can you help me, I'm stuck!" Her smile was slowly fading away._ I know they can hear me, they're right there in front of me._

Videl took in a deep breath and screamed "GOKUUU!" another one "PICCOLOOO!" and they didn't even flinch. Videl was so frustrated, tears threatened to fall down her face.

"_**Well, well, well,"**_ Videl's head snapped up at the sound of an unfamiliar man's voice. She saw that it was the guy with the long black spiky hair. _**"Look who decided to drop in, it's little brother. Oh and he has brought the green man with him."**_ _Little brother? Goku has a brother?! I've never met him before and Goku never talks about him._ Videl studied this strange man. _Well they do look alike._ Videl's thoughts were interrupted when the spiky hair guy started talking (A/N: I'm not going to type the whole convo, just the important parts). _**"I have to hand it to you brother; I didn't think I'll see you till tomorrow. You are a little bit more resourceful than I thought. And more foolish as well."**_ Videl turned to Goku as he said _**"We'll see about that!" **_

"_**Fair enough,"**_ said the spiky hair guy. _**"So what brings you here Kakarot? Do tell. Have you already eliminated 100 earthlings?"**_ Videl's eyes widened and turned to Goku. _Eliminated 100 earthlings? Goku would never do that! And what does he mean by earthlings? Isn't he an earthling?_ _**"I'm here to get my son back! Where is he?!"**_

"Gohan?" _What did that man do to Gohan? _**"**_**I was afraid you'd say that. You are testing my patience Kakarot. I've been more than generous with you so far. Now for the last time, I strongly recommend that you join us!"**_ Videl was so confused. _Join what?!_ "UGHH! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Videl yelled to the sky. She opened her eyes and right there written in the sky was something like a message. She looked at Goku thinking that maybe he noticed it, but it doesn't seem like he does. So she looked at the sky again and the message was still there. She just stared at it and she got the feeling that that message was meant for her. It read 'Porro'. _That doesn't look like English. What does it mean?_ Videl sounded out the message out loud "Por-ro." She raised an eyebrow "Porro?" And then everything in front of her moved so fast. It was like she pressed the fast forward button. As everything was moving forward she saw another message in the grass. It read 'Subsisto'. So she yelled out "Subsisto" and everything started going at normal speed.

Videl smiled victoriously. _Finally! Now we're getting somewhere!_ Videl noticed at some point during the fast forward, she moved. She now stands in between the three men and the crater, but far enough where she can see and hear everything. Videl looked at the three men and gasped in horror when she saw that Piccolo had a missing arm and Goku on the ground being stomped on by the unknown spiky hair man.

"GOKU!" Videl yelled as she tried to run to help him in some way, but she still can't move. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. _Again with the legs! _She looked down at the sound of Goku's pained screams.

"_**Come on! I want to hear you beg! Beg for mercy!"**_ Videl shook with anger. "LEAVE GOKU ALONE YOU OVERSIZED BULLY!" Videl shook her fist in the air "I oughta give you a piece of my mind!" Videl flexed her leg forward in a last ditch effort, but still nothing moved "Oooo you are so lucky I can't move right now!" Videl continued to rant, then she notice that the man stopped suddenly and looked at the crater in surprise. Videl also turned her attention to the crater. _Gohan?_ _**"What the…"**_ BOOM! Videl stares in awe as little Gohan just blew up what seemed to be a spaceship. _Spaceship? Why would there be a spaceship? Does it belong to that man? He can't be an alien, can he? An astronaut? Yeah that makes more since than an alien. _Little Gohan landed perfectly on his feet with a look of pure hatred that no little kid possess on their face. _**"You! I don't believe it!"**_ said the mean man. Piccolo still in shock said _**"Goku, look over by the crater. It's your son!"**_ Through all the pain Goku was in, he still manages to say _**"Gohan. Gohan, daddy can't get up right now. Run away from here. Run away Gohan. Run now."**_ Videl stared at Gohan. _I never thought Gohan could be capable of such anger and hatred._ Gohan started shaking with rage. _**"Leave…My dad…ALOONNNEEEE!"**_ Gohan started glowing, yes, _glowing_ orange. Videl gasped "Gohan?!" Gohan blasted off the ground screaming in rage and hit head on the mean man, leaving a crack in his armor and him kneeling over from all the pain.

Videl saw Gohan fall out right there on the ground. Videl yelled "Gohan!" Videl wanted to go run over there and make sure that he was ok, but then she remembered she can't move. So she just looked on with worry until she felt that supernatural pull again. She felt herself being pulled back. She tried to fight it, but when she did, it would pull harder. _Wait! I need to know what happened! I need to know if he's ok! What happens to that guy? I want to know! _The pull wasn't letting up and Videl was determined to stay and find out what happens. But in this tug-of-war of wills, Videl just wasn't strong enough and in a blink of an eye she was back standing in front of Gohan in one of the many TV rooms, staring in his eyes. Gohan on the other hand was filled with concern.

"Videl, are you ok, you kind of zoned out for a bit."

Videl looked around confused, still getting used to her surroundings. "How-how long was I out for?"

Gohan looked at her quizzically "Uh not long. Maybe for a minute. Are you ok?"

_It felt longer than that. _Videl looked at Gohan and looked at the walls around her than back at Gohan, and got an idea of what just happened. _Did I somehow go into his memory?! What if this is a new gift or maybe a vision? Ugh I don't know! If I did go into his mind and see his memory, did he feel it? Maybe he can tell me who that man was and what happened. But then I'll have to explain to him what happened, I don't even know what happened! Kami this confusing! I feel like I invaded the most private part of someone's mind! I don't want this to happen again, but I get the feeling that this is just the beginning._

"Videl?" Gohan said waving a hand in her face in order to get her attention.

Videl blinked back to reality and looked in Gohan's eyes for the umpteenth time that day and muttered under her breath.

"Shit."

**Yayyyyyyyyy! Finally I'm DONE! This was THE hardest chapter to write. I hope I did it right. Thanks guys for being so patient with me. R&R please! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter whether you're a member or not, cat or dog I don't care! Comments are wanted, well they're always wanted. XOXOXO**

**OHH! BTW 'Porro' is Latin for forward and 'Subsisto' is Latin for stop. You will find out later why I have Latin in here.**


	7. Chapter 7-AN

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**Author's Note**

**Well I'm currently in a writer's block, a major one. And I don't know what to do. I have sooo many ideas and I don't know what to do with them. So this is an opportunity for my fellow readers to decide out of the three ideas I have for this next chapter which one they want in the next chapter. You guys will be helping me a lot btw. So here are my ideas:**

**Time skip to a max of a month**

**Focus on Vegeta and his issues**

**Move on with the party**

**You can review your answer or PM me 1, 2, or 3, doesn't really matter. Thanks again you guys. Ohh btw sorry for those who thought this was an actual chapter and disappointing you. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it :) xoxo. Merry Christmas…Ohh and speaking of which, I might be doing a little one-shot for the holidays, still thinking about it. You could give me your input on that if you want. Ok that's it and thanks…again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

"This" – Talking

_This – _Thinking

_**This –**_ Flashbacks/Memories

Ok so there was an even amount of people who wanted to focus on Vegeta's issues and continue with the party, so I'm going to go back and forth in this chapter starting with Vegeta. SenpaiGabby, a fellow reader, gave me a brilliant idea and it goes perfectly with what I have planned, so THANK YOU GABBY! But I'm going to twist it up a bit. I'll let you know when the part comes. Enjoy

**Chapter 8**

Vegeta was hovering high in the middle of the desert. He needed to clear his mind, or at least occupy his mind. He came here to train, but now that he's here, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not now, there's too much to think about. It was at this point that after refusing to believe it, Vegeta finally admitted that somehow his memory was erased. Vegeta is pissed, beyond pissed! The thought of someone getting so close as to not only touch him, but _ERASE _his memory, makes Vegeta want to punch someone in the throat (A/N: Punching someone in the throat is always the answer ;) ). _Calm down Vegeta. Ok think, maybe there's someone who could recover my memory. _Vegeta thought long and hard about who could possibly help him on this mud ball of a planet...then BAM "The old pervert's sister, Baba I believe it is!" Vegeta remembered hearing Kakarot say something about Baba being a fortune teller and a witch of some sorts. Which means that Baba might be his only chance at getting his memory back…He thought desperately for anyone else that could help him, but nothing came to mind. A look of disgust fell upon Vegeta's face at the prospect of him, the Prince of all Saiyans, being reduced to seeking help from an old hag bag, a _human_ no less. If you told him years ago that he would be asking for help from a human, he would've laughed in your face then blow you up…shit he would've done that yesterday. Vegeta sighed _what choice do I have?_ Defeated, Vegeta focused on locating Baba's ki. After a minute or two, his eyes snapped open and he turned a full 180 degrees towards the direction the energy was coming from. He stared off in the distance with a hard frown. _Insignificant power level. _Vegeta scoffed and blasted off towards the fortune teller saying "ABSOLUTELY NO ONE MUST KNOW OF THIS!"

"Shit."

Gohan's eyes widened at the foul language his best friend used, but he quickly shook it off. It really shouldn't surprise him, she's a spit fire…but still.

"Hey Vi, are you sure you're okay? Do you need to lay down or something?" Gohan asked concerned for his friend.

Videl shook her head "No I'm fine…"

"Oh ok then."

_Should I tell him?...Aww to hell with it!_ "Actually no, I'm not fine, something really strange happened to me a minute ago."

"How strange?" Gohan asked confused. _How could anything strange happen to her? I was standing right here in front of her and nothing happened._

"Strange as in it doesn't even feel like it's been a minute since I've been out of it, strange."

Gohan smiled holding in a giggle "Videl, when you're "out of it", it's supposed to feel longer than it really is," said Gohan not able to hold the giggle in anymore.

Annoyed and irritated she yelled "WELL _GOHAN_," Videl started, spitting out his name "IF YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS, I'LL BE ABLE TO TELL YOU THAT THE REASON THAT IT FELT LIKE A MINUTE TO YOU AND 30 MINUTES TO ME IS BECAUSE I JUST WENT INTO YOUR MEMORY!"

Gohan was startled by the harshness in her tone, but that was quickly pushed aside as he heard her end with _**"...I JUST WENT INTO YOUR MEMORY!"**_

Gohan's eyes widened and said quietly "You-you did what?" He couldn't help but feel a little violated. I mean who wouldn't.

Videl looked down feeling ashamed "I didn't mean to. It just happened. I'm sorry."

Gohan looked at her and could tell that she was beating herself up about it. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze and Videl looked back at Gohan.

Gohan smiled "Hey, its ok. I know you didn't mean it." His smiled widened and said "Hey, what if this is another one of your gifts you discovered?! And I'm the first to know about it! That's awesome!"

Videl giggled. _Leave it to Gohan to cheer me up in less than a minute. You're truly are the best friend any girl could ever ask for…a cute one at that._ Videl could feel herself blushing but when she saw Gohan's face turn from cheerful to a nervous look she put that feeling aside and a new feeling of uncertainty filled its place. Before Videl could say anything, Gohan beat her to it "So…what did you see?"

Videl sat down on the floor, followed by Gohan and proceeded in telling him what happened and what she experienced personally and at the end of it, Gohan just sat there staring off into space (A/N: There is a lot of spacing out lately…these people need to get there shit together lol).

Videl studied Gohan's face and remembered all the questions she had. "Hey Gohan, who was that mean spiky haired man, and why were you locked in a space ship? And what happened to your dad, Piccolo, and the bad guy? And why were you glowing? And why-"

"Ok." Gohan put his hands up in an effort to calm her down. "Listen Videl, I'll answer your questions, but I really don't think now is the time for that."

"Ok, but can you just answer one little bitty question?" Videl gave him the puppy dog look whimpering like a little puppy with her hands clasped together in a pleading fashion. With Gohan being...well Gohan, he could hardly resist the cuteness factor.

Gohan sighed "Fine. One question and one question only." Gohan said sternly holding up one finger.

Videl smiled._ Yess!_ "Ok, why did your uncle have a monkey tail? Since when do humans have monkey tails?"_ That was actually two questions, but hey, who's counting? All I know is that he better answer my question._ Gohan was caught by complete surprise. He just stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. _Maybe I should've just said no to the one question…what am I supposed to say?!_

"Oh Gohan, I'm waiting" Videl said, more like sang.

Gohan looked at her then looked around looking for a way out of this. "Umm..well..uhh..I-uhh.." Videl was getting very impatient and was about to yell at him to answer her question when he jumped up, startling her.

Gohan smiled "Hey everyone is here! Let's go Videl!" Gohan secretly thanked Dende and grabbed Videl's hand, hauled her up and they ran down to the lobby (Yes her house is that big.). Videl sighed _You got away this time Gohan, but I will get answers! You can bet on it._

Vegeta was flying over a mass body of water looking for Baba's place. _Where is that blasted place?!_ Not a minute later, Vegeta came across what seem to be a battle ring of sorts and two walkways branching out on opposite ends connecting to two little dome buildings. _What is so fascinating about living on the water?_ Vegeta landed on the ring and took in his surroundings…nothing and no one was there. He focused on her ki again. _Yeah she is here_. Her ki was coming from the building behind him, but when he turned around a pink ghost was creepily staring at him smiling. _The hell?_

The pink ghost giggled than said "Hello there and Welcome to Baba's Palace!" Vegeta internally cringed at the sound of the ghost's high pitched, obnoxious voice.

"May I interest you in something to eat or drink? Or maybe you would like to participate in our mini tournament?-" Vegeta squeezed the bridge of his nose in complete annoyance. "Or maybe-"

"If you don't shut up in the next 2 seconds, I'm going to roast you alive." Vegeta said in a cold tone. He opened his eyes and gave the ghost a death glare. The pink ghost instantly shut up and slowly backed away.

Vegeta smirked satisfied "Good, now take me to Baba."

The pink ghost nodded and proceeded to take Vegeta to see Baba. They left the ring and walked across on a bridge leading to a tall blue domed shape house with little pyramids on each side. They walked in the house and it was pitch black.

"Well, where is she?" Vegeta asked getting a little impatient.

The pink ghost responded, "Just wait here, she will be with you momentarily." The ghost disappeared leaving Vegeta alone. Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. _The Prince of Saiyans waits on no one!_ From his peripheral vision, he could see something coming down from above. He looked up and saw a light green ball coming down. As it lowered, he could make out a small old lady on the ball with short pink hair, a witch hat, and a black robe.

"Ah look, it's Vegeta," Baba said pleasantly with a smile, than she frowned and snapped "Now what do you want?"

Vegeta answered "I need your help witch." He just want this to be over with, to get what he came for and leave. Just standing before her right now felt like a knife stabbing repeatedly into the heart of his pride.

To say Baba was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes widened and a large grin was forming on her face. "Oh this is good! The prince of all Saiyans coming to an old _human_ women asking for help." Baba laughed hysterically, "Oh man, this is priceless!" She continued to laugh, not knowing that Vegeta was fuming. Vegeta formed an energy ball and threw it at a nicely decorated table right behind Baba, making a big BOOM. Feeling the wind and the heat coming from the energy ball Baba instantly opened her eyes. She heard the boom sound and turned around to see the damage and was horrified to see what Vegeta blew up.

Baba grabbed her hair screaming "AHHHH! MY CHINA!" Baba turned around to look at Vegeta who was holding another energy ball with a murderous look, but Baba could care less. The man destroyed her antique china plates and glasses. (A/N: NEVER destroy an old women's china, you'll be asking for a death wish.) "YOU DESTROYED MY CHINA!"

"If you don't give me what I came for, than your _china_ won't be the only thing that's dust." Vegeta retaliated with the energy ball growing bigger in his hands.

Baba threw her hands in front of her face in an effort to calm him down, "Fine, fine. What do you want?" The energy ball in Vegeta's hand disappeared and Baba relaxed, slowly putting her hands down.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "I need you to restore my memory."

There was a long pause, than Baba smiled cunningly, "Ahh, well it's about time."

Gohan was dragging Videl by the hand down to the lobby to greet everyone. Videl looked down at her hand in Gohan's. _His hand is so warm and soft._ Videl blushed, _what am I thinking? He's my best friend! You're not supposed to think of your best friend like that!_ So Videl turned her attention away from their joining hands, she realized they were going really fast and Videl had a hard time keeping up._ Dang! Why does he have to walk so fast!_

"Hey, Gohan," Videl panted "Can we slow down?"

Gohan looked behind him and saw Videl was having a hard time keeping up,_ must be going too fast for her._ Gohan gave Videl an apologetic smile "Sorry." He slowed down enough where she didn't have a problem with keeping up.

Videl responded, "Its ok." Videl looked at where they were. They were almost there, just a little further and they would be at the flight of stairs that lead to the lobby. They continued to walk in silence. Gohan turned to look at Videl, he could tell she was thinking about something. He studied her for a second, smiled and turn to face forward smiling, _I think I know._

"So Videl," Videl jumped a little at the sudden voice and answered "Yeah."

"Are you going to tell everyone about your new discovery?" Gohan looked at her to see if there is going to be some kind of reaction.

Videl looked at Gohan. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Videl looked away turning her attention to her moving feet "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Wouldn't you use your psychic abilities to help you make a choice?"

"I don't want to always rely on my abilities Gohan. I want to be able to make my own decisions every now and then. I will tell them, just not today. Ok?"

"Ok." Gohan said smiling and swinging his arms…and that's when they both realized they were still holding hands. They stopped walking and stared at their hands joined together.

"We've been holding hands this whole time." Videl said

Gohan snatched his hand away, shocking Videl in the process. Gohan started rambling nervously while rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"I-I'm sorry Videl. I-I didn't know!" Gohan said turning into a red tomato. Videl watched Gohan stumble his words with a smile on her face. She thought it was funny…and cute. _He's a nervous wreck! I don't know what he's so shaken up about, best friends can hold hands. Right? _Videl mentally sighed. _Where's a best friend handbook when you need one?_ She noticed that Gohan was still blubbering and stumbling over his words. In order to calm him down and shut him up, Videl knew that she would have to do something bold, and it could be a success or a fail. She didn't have time to stand there and think about it, they had a birthday party to go to! So she reached behind Gohan's neck and grabbed his hand and brought it down to their sides. In the process she happened to intertwine their fingers together. Gohan instantly shut up and stared at her with wide eyes still blushing. She looked at their hands with curiosity and confusion. _This feels so weird, but so right. It feels like our hands were made to fit each other. And this strange energy I'm feeling. What is this?_ Videl shook her head. _He's your best friend Videl. You're not supposed to have a crush on your best friend!_

Videl looked up at Gohan and saw a look of confusion. She could tell that he had a lot of questions. Gohan opened his mouth to ask his question, but Videl beat him to it. "It's ok Gohan. I don't mind." She smiled, "Best friends can hold hands right?" Gohan smiled back and nodded. They continued to walk hand-in-hand downstairs to greet everyone.

It was silent for a while, and then Vegeta violently broke the silence, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S ABOUT TIME'?!"

Baba rolled her eyes "Well bonehead, I mean that I knew this whole time that something was up with you!"

Vegeta looked at her impatiently and annoyed. "But how?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

Baba responded calmly, "I always knew there was something with you Vegeta. Well we all know that there's something wrong with you," Vegeta rolled his eyes and Baba smirked.

"But," Baba frowned, "it wasn't until the whole Frieza fiasco was finished that you really started to...umm question things I guess you can say. I could feel through your energy signal that you were lost somehow, that you lacked a since of who you really are." Vegeta stared at her in awe. You can tell by the look on his face that the gears are on overdrive. Baba continued, "It wasn't until that girl, Videl came into the picture that I could tell you were having problems, you were so lost Vegeta, I actually had some pity for you," Baba scoffed and mumbled, "if you can imagine that."

Vegeta was at a loss of words. He was thinking so much, he had trouble getting his thoughts in order. After a minute of absorbing this new information, he asks "What does this have to do with…_her_?"

Baba responded, "Well, every time you are around _her_, I can since a mixture sadness, anger, betrayal, and undying love."

_Love?! What is this about undying love?!_ Vegeta snapped, "What the hell you mean 'undying love' old woman?!"

Baba snapped back, "I _mean_ undying love! Love that doesn't die!" Vegeta was getting back to being pissed. To avoid any of her valuables becoming ash she said "That girl is the answer to all your questions. There is something about Videl that triggers your true past."

"Well are you going to give some kind of potion to drink in order to regain my memory?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Yes, I have something, but it won't make you remember everything on the spot. Something has to trigger the spell, I can't tell you myself what triggers it, you'll have to figure that out on your own."

Vegeta grunted and nodded, pleased with the outcome of this meeting.

"Alright, follow me." said Baba. On her crystal ball, Baba hovered up the stairs to her potions room with Vegeta following her. By the time Vegeta got in the room, Baba was already going through different kinds of potions, remedies, and herbs. Vegeta stood there for a while growing impatient watching Baba look for something.

"Ahh-Haa!" Baba exclaimed, "Found it!"

Baba hovered her way towards Vegeta while carrying a blue hourglass shape bottle. She held it out for Vegeta.

"Now," she said, "No matter what, you have to drink the _whole entire_ bottle for it to work. And like I said before, you're not going to regain your memory right here, right now, something has to trigger the spell."

"Like what?" Vegeta asked while taking the bottle from her.

"I don't know!" Baba yelled impatiently, "It could be the dirt outside on the ground or a bird, I don't know, now drink the damn thing," Baba smiled pleasantly while lifting her cheeks up and down, "I'm late for my beauty treatment." Vegeta curled his lip up in disgust. _ There's nothing that women can do to make herself look even remotely cute._ Vegeta popped the cork off the bottle and was overwhelmed by the stench of dead fish and other colorful aromas.

"What the hell is this?!" Vegeta asked with a hand over his nose and holding the bottle as far away from him with the other.

Baba looked on expressionless "It's the answer to all your problems, now drink."

Vegeta scoffed. _Just get it over with._ He gulfed (A/N: is that a word?) the whole thing down…BIG mistake. It tasted like spoiled fish throw up mixed with donkey shit. Vegeta never felt so sick as to want to throw up right then and there, but there's a good reason he's drinking donkey shit, and he's willing to do anything to find out what's going on with him. After a while, the taste started to fade away.

Baba smiled a fake smile "There. Now your one step closer to regaining your memory," Baba frowned, "Now go!" Vegeta grunted and flew out the door. Vegeta was flying in the sky thinking about how to trigger the spell and then he got an idea._ In order for this spell to work, I need something to trigger it. And what could possibly trigger the spell to get my memory back than the brat herself._ Vegeta smirked and flew faster to Satan City to attend Videl's birthday party. _I don't care what happens or what I have to do, this ends today._

**Well there it is :). I want to apologize for taking forever and a day to update. I've been either busy, in writer's block or just plain lazy. Please don't give up on me! No matter how long I take on any of my stories, I will NOT discontinue anything. I hate it when others do it so I won't do it to you. I hope you guys liked it :)! Leave reviews for me! Thanks. Oh and I'll try to do better with this updating thing. Tahtah for now!**


End file.
